


500 Words to Say I Love You

by lanaismykhaleesi



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanaismykhaleesi/pseuds/lanaismykhaleesi
Summary: A collection of 500 word one shots for my Love from OQ Valentina @EQChemistry
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

She’s lonely.

She’s denied it for some time now. Ignored the dimming excitement she’s felt about her life. Her loneliness slowly takes over her. For the past years she’s done as much as she could to overcome his death, to find the bright spot of hope in her future. But since he’s gone, since his existence was wiped out of her reach, it seems that day by day, the purpose in her life fades even more. She sits alone tonight, drinking over his favorite glass. She finally opened up that Macallan 1926 bottle of whiskey. She initially bought it for him on their first Valentines day. It’s a rare find, one that she knew he would appreciate after their bond over the delicious spirit. 

When she had given it to him all those years ago, she told him it was to make up for that drink she still owed him, to promise him that every drink going forward they’d share together.

But that was just a cruel joke. She was alone today on Valentines Day. 

She can’t help the tears that fall, after her mind trails back to moments in the fire together having picnics in her office and talking walks in the moonlight that end with kisses in the shadows. 

She misses him more than ever.

Her Robin. Her soulmate.

She ends up in her walk-in closet, opening up the drawers where she’s kept his favorite clothes. As the drawer slides open, it’s as if he’s back in the room again, her scent filling the room. It’s her own secret, magicked it so that the scent that’s lingered on the shirts and jackets from years ago remains intact. It breaks her even more, creates a deeper ache in her soul. She ends up curled up in bed, on the side that would be his, wearing his favorite gray long-sleeved henley. Her tears now dried as she’s fallen into a deep sleep, dreaming of a would be life by his side.

She believes she’s alone, that he’s long left her… but she could never be more wrong. They’re soulmates after all, tethered through time and space, connected for eternity. She is what kept his existence alive, she is the reason his soul lives on within hers.

He’s always with her, watching over her, pushing her forward, holding her close when she feels most alone. He waits for her until it’s their time to meet again. His heart aches anytime reaches this low, when she starts to feel like she can’t go on. She’s always bounced back somehow with a push from Henry or Roland.

But today she’s lonelier, he knows, he feels it. So he gives her perfect dreams. Dreams of the family and love they will always share. He gives her dreams of a marriage, a beautiful pregnancy and memories of growing old together.

He’d trade anything to be with her... for one last kiss.

He lost his chance in this life, but no matter, they will have eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

There’s a pressure at her chest, her lung contracting inwardly as if she’s holding her breath for too long. Her eyes break open, she inhales deeply, taking in all the air that can fill her lungs.

It takes a moment for her to refocus, her eyes pan from left to right, taking in a bright sunny sky, clouds languidly moving through the sky as the winds brush against leaves creating mystical peace. 

She’s laying down, her hands placed at her belly atop one another, dressed in a pantsuit, her hair perfectly done. She stands, looks about to try and remember how she could have gotten here. She waves her hand attempting to magic a fireball to see how strong her magic is here, but she stops when she notices her hands. They’re no longer wrinkled but smooth and with clear complexion.

“Milady.” a voice calls to her. Her heart drops, not able to believe that it’s his voice.

She turns around, and she sees him, that blue eyed thief, with a smile spread from cheek to cheek.

It can’t be… he’s gone.

She studies him, notices his clothing, the same leather jacket he had worn the very night he parted from her. And then it clicks, remembers where she had been before she woke up. Remembers the room where she lay as her children and grandchildren began to mourn for her, for her passing.

She doesn’t hesitate after that, not for a single moment and runs towards him, crashing her body on his and wraps herself around him. Her arms, strong and perfect, hugging her, wrapping her up around her. It feels perfect, like that missing piece finally found.

She’s waited. She’s lived a full and happy life. Took every advantage she could of her second chance and lived happily in memory of him.

As she takes in this moment of bliss, of pure happiness, she won’t let go, can’t will herself to separate herself from her Robin. It’s been too long, decades of parting from him and now he’s here, in the flesh and she’s able to feel his body against hers.

She inhales his scent, feeling his arms tighten at her waist, his hands smoothing up and down on her back, feeling dots of kisses at her neck.

She finally looks at him, keeping close to him as her cups her cheek and she keeps a hand on the nape of his hair, her other cupping his cheek trying to look over every inch of his face, committing it to memory. 

She kisses him, softly, tenderly with all the love and affection she’s carried in her heart for him. He kisses her back, assuring her of his same affection for her and all that they shared together.

“I love you.” she finally tells him. She had always regretted she’d never managed to say to him and finally - finally she can.

He smiles, nodding in agreement at her first words in years to him,“And I you, my darling.”


	3. Chapter 3

She loves him. And she’s going to tell him today. Finally.

It’s been about two months now. She’d caught his eye in the stables one morning when she was taking riding lessons. She found out later that day that he was a new caddy for the gold course. There was no going back after that day.

It started off with flirty glances, two weeks later it was whispered conversations near the stables, and two months later they were sneaking away for Sunday picnics to the nearby woods.

But this morning she is going to do something she’s been scared to do for some time now. He’s been clear about his feelings towards her, has been respectful all the same, allowed her to take control of where they go with whatever their relationship is.

She knows what she feels, is without a doubt sure of what her heart tells her. She blames it on fear, not wanting to jinx the good fortune that lead her to meeting him. She had not realized just how much she did feel for him until she saw him laughing it up with one of his coworkers the day prior. 

She had been fairly rude for the rest of the day after that. She had left him upset, confused, wondering what he had possibly done wrong. She quickly regretted the childish, jealous way she had behaved, and when she tried to look for him to make amends he was nowhere to be found.

So she marched this morning into the country club, with determination to find Robin Locksley.

She had found him walking towards the stables, she quickened her steps, trying to call his name to get his attention. Once he finally heard her, he turned around and she could see the long sad face on him. Once she catches up to him, she quickly pulls him into the back of the stables, both her hands at his sides not letting him go anywhere.

Her heart is pounding, her hands trembling as she’s about to spill every single thing she feels towards this guy. She promised herself she wouldn’t fall in love again, every single man she’s been with has hurt her, treated her like a second choice until him. So she takes a breath, looks him in the eyes as she spills her heart out.

“I love you, Robin. I don’t want to just be a girl you see on Sundays and have picnics with. I don’t want to sneak around anymore. I want you. I want us. I want to go on a proper date. I want you to take me home and wait until I invite you in for coffee. I want you to sleep over at your place. I want to wake up next to you and spend lazy weekends together. I want to be angry with you, fight and kiss and make up. I want the good and the bad. I want to be committed. I want to be your girlfriend.”


	4. Chapter 4

She’s dead, her heart crushed, left to dust. Their friends watch in shock, witnessing the Black Fairy’s power evident in Regina’s cold dead body. Henry and Roland sobbing beside Robin, begging for their mum to wake up, to fight through death back to them. 

He looks to Emma, a commanding voice overtakes him, “Save her. You have magic! Don’t be such a bloody coward.”

“Robin, I can’t! I don’t-”

“Be the bloody savior for once!” he growls.

She kneels next to him, hovering her magic over Regina attempting to find something, some way to heal her, “Her heart was crushed, there’s nothing we can do.”

“Split my heart. We’re soulmates. What we share is more than just true love,” He reasons, because it makes sense. They don’t just share true love, they share a destiny. They are connected, twin flames never separating from one another. Their story is far from over, far from short and he won’t allow it to just end this way.

It needs to work.

He can’t be in this world without her. He’s just found her, has just been able to show her how much he loves her and now she’s been taken away. He doesn’t care what he has to do, if he has to sell his souls to Hades himself. He needs her back, she can’t be gone, this can’t be their end, not like this.

They got married and now have a beautiful little newborn. So he will not lose her, not when he’s just been able to get her the happy ending she deserves. 

He begs Emma one last time, not letting her have an out just because she’s too scared to try. Regina has saved her time and time again, it's only right she does the same. She eventually agrees, reaches into his chest and takes his heart out.

A red glow, with laces of black floating about. It’s the first time he’s seen his heart, had seen the black reminder of his past sins. He looks back to both his sons, both sobbing as they fear now the loss of another parent on the same day. 

They are going to be together, he’ll do whatever it takes.

He looks to Regina, her eyes closed as if in a deep sleep. As Emma begins to crack the heart, splitting into it’s halves his heart aches, sharp pain piercing into his chest. He looks to Regina, gives her a kiss to her forehead, promising that whatever happens they will be together - in any realm.

In sync, she pushes their halved heart into both of them, in unison they breath in, feeling their entire body come alive with the magic that joins their souls. He looks down to Regina, her eyes opened, looking at him curiously. 

Somehow, she understands what’s happened. She reaches down to take her in his arms, not letting her go, kissing her over and over, sobbing uncontrollably as he tells her how much he loves her over and over.


End file.
